User blog:Nra 'Vadumee/My Plans for the Future
Now, I have spent some time inactive for the reason of keeping my grades up, and also gathering thoughts for developing Etah's story/character. My three main ideas are as follows: *I plan on adding his origin story to the Lament of the Immortal Colonel, which will take place in the Bunker, between Operation: Guardian Angel and his summons to the War of the Aperture. Etah will be playing a Sauren piano (similar to a human piano, but deisgned to both look and sound much grander, more ornate ((Karnasaur pianos are usually reserved for slow, reverant, or pious songs; another design exists that areless ornate made for faster songs (((I really need to update Karnasaur culture)))))) and will be writing a new song to play to himself. as he writes it, he relfects on his past, thus telling his origin story in the form of flashbacks. He eventually finishes the song at the end of the story, and it will sound like this when vocalized properly: 272px *If you're wondering, we're singing this in chorus and I thought it would be perfect for this. This, of course, and... *A romance for Etah. If Panth is not active before the month is out, I will officially label him inactive and begin a story about Etah and Cinder. If he returns and says No to it, I will promptly delete the whole thing and we'll begin anew. My current plan is somewhat secret, but ti will end with Etah and Cinder saying farewell forever (I know this: It will invlove snipers, and the following quote: "I have felled gods before. You do not kill legends with a bullet to the skull or a knife to the throat; but rather... -takes the shot- ... with a dagger to the heart"), and Etah will sing the bass/tenor part to Omnia Sol while Cinder sings the alto/soprano part. Slightly iffy about it, but it's an idea. *Finally, I plan on something so utterly radical it may almost literally blow your socks off: Etah will be a)n adoptive) father. I plan on some kind of defense against something, lots of burning buildings and innocent death, and Etah finds a Sauren egg about to hatch. He helps it hatch, and the egg's father, laying on the ground, dying, has him promise three things: To raise the hatchling as his own to give the hatchling a family heirloom blanket to have as a whelphood friend (and to pass down when he's a father), and to not tell the whelping his clan name until he passes his Rites of Passage (Karnasaurs biologically mature at age 75, and are considered adults whe they pass thier Rites). Etah obliges, and raises the child throughout the child's whelphood, which will take place during GSSOC (BTW, Since he's a cyborg, does Tholker have extended life?). Not sure about specifics from there, but it's an idea I'm very intent on pursuing. Now that you now know my plans... What do you think? Category:Blog posts